russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV Balita Ngayon
Balita Ngayon (lit: Balita Ngayon) is the flagship national network news program of ZTV 33 in the Philippines. It is anchored by ZTV News and Public Affairs head Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel and Sheryl Hermosa, while its weekend edition is anchored by Zaldy Lenon. The program is broadcast weeknights at 5:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. (PST) and weekends at 9:00 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 and its cable and digital TV version RadyoviZion TV. Provincial Radyo Pinas AM radio stations nationwide (DWOZ Radyo Pinas 1572 Baguio, DYOZ Radyo Pinas 1033 Cebu and DXOZ Radyo Pinas 1020 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. Balita Ngayon is also streamed live via Facebook on ZTV News' official Facebook account Gising Pilipinas About the show Balita Ngayon premiered on October 13, 2008 at 6:00 pm with ZTV News and Public Affairs head, top-rate political commentator and veteran newscaster Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel, It is the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. Israel began the pilot and subsequent episodes with his opening line, Isang gabi, Kumusta, ako po si Tony Israel, mula sa ZTV Newscenter, mga Balita Ngayon, (day/month/date), sa detalye and ended with his famous closing line, At 'yan po ang mga Balita Ngayon, mula sa ZTV Newscenter, ako ang inyong lingkod Tony Israel, karangalan po naming maglingkod sa bayan, Kapiling ako, maraming salamat po. On April 5, 2010, Israel joins with model Aimee Bernice Unson as the program's entertainment news anchor. On January 3, 2011, along with Maganda Morning Pinoy!,Headline 33 and ZTV NewsBreak, the newscast was updated their new studio set, new graphics, new title card and new opening billboard while began its simulcast on the newly launched ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz as the ZTV OB van radio booth studios. Weekend edition Balita Ngayon's weekend edition, then called Balita Ngayon Weekend, premiered on February 6, 2010 at 6:30 pm, replacing the weekend newscast ZTV Weekend Balita. Zaldy Lenon. Regional versions Balita Ngayon has regional version air every late afternoons. *''Balita Ngayon Amianan'' (ZTV 21 Baguio) *''Balita Ngayon Ilonggo'' (ZTV 32 Iloilo) *''Balita Ngayon Cebuano'' (ZTV 25 Cebu) *''Balita Ngayon Davaoeno'' (ZTV 25 Davao) Anchors 'Current' 'Weeknight anchors' *Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel (born in January 20, 1963 as Antonio Pira Israel) (2008-present) *Sheryl Hermosa (May 1, 2017-present) Segment anchors *Ralph Ricahuerta - PAGASA weather forecaster for Panahong Muna *Paolo Trillo - Sports Ngayon (2013-present) *Aimee Bernice Unson - the entertainment news girl for StarBiz (2010-present) 'Weekend anchors' *Zaldy Lenon (2010-present) Segments *'Mga Ulo ng Balita' - Top Stories of the Day before OBB. *'Pulis Ngayon' - Police Reports *'Global Ngayon' - Foreign News *'CCTV Ngayon' - CCTV Reports *'Sports Ngayon' (formerly Sports 33, 2008-2016) - Sports News (Paolo Trillo) *'ZTV Weather' - Weather Forecast (Ralph Ricahuerta) *'Serbisyo Hotline' - Public Service *'StarBiz' - Entertainment News (Aimee Bernice Unson) See also *Antonio Israel CV | Philippines | Broadcasting *Mobile Uploads (Vic Magistrado) | Facebook *Ringside TV Boxing *CNBC Asia airs on 11 *TV running mate trips crusading candidate. - Free Online Library *ZTV 33 Wins The 2009 Anak TV Awards *Request/suggest all new ZTV 33 Sked (starting this 4th quarter of 2010) *ZTV 33 is PBL *ZTV 33 and PBL heighten "Laro ng Bayan" campaign for Challenge Cup *Dissecting the Filipino Sports News Landscape with Entry of SportsCenter Philippines *ZTV News and Public Affairs *List of programs broadcast by ZTV 33 *''Maganda Morning Pinoy'' *''Headline 33'' *''ZTV NewsBreak''